


The Queen's Favorite

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Taena only returned to King's Landing after the trial was over. After it was determined that Cersei was still Queen Regent of Westeros.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Taena Merryweather
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Queen's Favorite

Taena only returned to King's Landing after the trial was over. After it was determined that Cersei was still Queen Regent of Westeros.

The reception of the woman who had been her favourite at court for the past few months was not particularly warm, but still that night Cersei required the woman to be in her quarters. As soon as they were alone, Cersei said:

"Why did you leave?"

She intended to be as cold as she had been in front of the court earlier, but the words came out in a passionate, accusatory tone.

“Because I didn't want to be used against you, my queen. But it hurt me a lot to think about what you were going through while I was away. Please believe me. What can I do to prove my loyalty? ”

"Nothing"

“So at least let me do something for you today even if doesn't prove. Anything"

“I suppose you could pass the ointment that the maesters made for my feet. I usually call one of the servants to do it before I sleep ”

"Yes, it would be my pleasure"

After indicating where the ointment was, Cersei sat on the bed and Taena knelt on the floor in front of her and started the task. Cersei's feet were still sore from walking around the city barefoot on her way to the trial. And they didn't look pretty. But still Taena touched them with reverence.

After finishing the task, her hands continued against the queen's skin, massaging her ankles, going up to her knees until they were on her thighs.

"May I?" Taena said. And it wasn't hard for Cersei to deduce what she was asking for and offering.

Cersei thought of the moment when she walked the streets naked with people commenting on the state of her body. Even those who wanted her despised her too.

But Taena still looked at her with pure adoration mixed with sparks of desire. The way that even Jaime hasn't been looking at her lately. She missed it so much.

And a hand is just a hand, just as a mouth was just a mouth after all. Then she said:

"Yes"

It was a risk of course, but not the greatest that Cersei had ever taken when it came to passion. Or when it came to that need that she had inside of her to be adored.

Taena smiled at her before bringing her lips against her queen's skin.


End file.
